The Chronicles of Draconia: Arrival
by Imaginary Lex
Summary: Lex and Eve are two normal kids, living a normal life. That is until they're whisked off to Spyro's world! But, their quest to return home got complicated when a new revelation occurred; Lex could be a dragon rarer and more powerful than Spyro himself! Features my OCs Lex and Eve.
1. Two Odd Kids

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**Two Odd Kids**

The black, straight haired boy slowly walked in the busy school hallway, full of students. As he approached his destination, he can feel his heart pounding louder and faster. He finally reached his destination: a girl with straight, long, brown hair. He nervously tapped the girl's shoulder and said, "Hey, Eve.". "Oh, Lex. What's the matter?" Eve greeted as she turned around. "Can you, uh, meet me at the roof, after school?" Lex nervously asked. "Uh, yeah. Sure. I can do that." Eve answered. "Thanks, see ya." Lex said before running off, leaving a confused Eve behind.

-Later-

Eve made her way into the stairs leading up to the roof. The final bell has ringed and Eve, not wanting to disappoint a good friend, kept her promise and made her way to the roof. As she made her way up the stairs, Eve's mind began to wonder to why do Lex wanted to meet her at the roof after school. Eventually, she thought of a couple of bad possibilities. Eve quickly shook those thoughts off. Lex is a really close friend of hers; he won't do anything bad to her.

Finally, she reached the top of the stairs and emerged to the roof. Her eyes darted across the roof and it didn't take her long to find Lex. There he was, standing across the roof, his bag is put next to him. His sapphire eyes met her ruby eyes. There is long silence before Eve said, "Why did you ask me to come here?". There is another long silence before Lex nervously said, "So Eve, we've been friends for quite some time. I think it's from third grade?".

"Second grade." Eve corrected.

"Well, the point is, we've been friends for a long time. And to be honest, you're one of the few people that actually want to hang out with me."

"Really?"

"And through our time together, I know that you are smart and kind and brave and... I can't possibly list it all." Eve's face turned red as Lex said all those things.

"But, recently I've been feeling different when I'm around you. I get all nervous and want to look good in front of you. And now, I know why." Lex took a few a deep breaths before saying, "Evangeline Brighton, will you date me?"

That question struck her hard. Sure, she enjoys spending time with him. He's always been different than most kids. While most kids strive to be popular, his position as a nerd doesn't bother him at all. Actually he kinda like being weird, as hinted by his life motto "Normal is totally overrated. Abnormality rules!". Finally Eve reached a decision. With a smile, Eve said,"Lexus Dominic Grey, it will be my pleasure."

Suddenly, Eve ran at Lex and pulled him into a hug. "What about tomorrow at eleven?" Lex asked as he embraced the hug and Eve nodded. After a few minutes in each other's arms, they broke the hug and Eve left. Left alone, Lex stared off into the sky. No words can describe what he feels right now. The word that came close is; if he had wings, he'll be flying around the cosmos right now.

-Tomorrow Morning-

Lex gently woke up from his sleep. He looked to his right and he saw his alarm clock showing that it is 08.34 AM. He sat himself up and reached for his cell phone. He searched for Eve's number but he realized that it is still pretty early to call. He put his phone down and got out of bed. He went to the door and got out of his room. Instead of his usual sluggish walk towards the kitchen, he ecstatically sprinted toward the kitchen. He said hello to his parents and grabbed a plate of omelets and sausages, a glass of milk and two bananas and went to the TV room.

Then, he sat on a sofa in front of the TV. He put the bananas and the glass of milk on a small table beside the sofa. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. After flipping through the channels, he found his usual channel and started eating. After he finished his breakfast, He turned the TV off and put the dishes on the sink and went back to his room.

He looked at his digital clock and it says 09.02 AM. He grabbed his phone called Eve. After waiting for a few moments, the call connected. "Hello?" Eve's voice sounded like she just got out of bed. "Hey Eve, you just woke up or did I wake you up?" Lex asked. "Kinda half and half." Eve said with a yawn. "Well, I just had breakfast and I thought of something that will make our date more interesting." Lex said with a sly smile. "What is it now?" Eve giggled, curiously waiting what's Lex crazy idea now. "How about on our date... we both wear something we hate!" That idea woke Eve completely.

"Wear something we hate?"

"Yeah, just grab a t-shirt or something that you hate and wear it on our date."

"Okay, bring it on."

"Great, pick you up at eleven!"

And with that Lex hung up the phone. He threw his phone at the bed and turned his attention to his wardrobe. He opened it and muttered, "Which shirt do I hate?". Then, he got it. He started rummaging his messy wardrobe while muttering, "Where's that shirt I got last year?"

-Later, 11.13 AM -

Eve sat on a sofa in front of the TV with the remote in her hand; she lazily flipped through the channels. She glanced at an old analog clock that is hanging on the wall and it says 11.13 AM. _Lex should be here right now_, she thought. Then, she heard a knock on the front door. He heard the front door being opened and her mom greeting the visitor. Then she heard her mom shouting, "Evangeline, Lexus is here!"

Eve immediately went to the front door. When she got there, she saw Lex on the front door with his arms crossed and wearing his usual innocent but somehow mischievous smile.

"I'm gonna go for a while Mom." She said to her mom.

"Okay, just be back before dinner." Her mom said with a smile.

Eve got out of her house and closed the door behind her. She then examined Lex's shirt. It was a t-shirt with the picture of a bearded and old but somehow muscled man rising out of the ocean with a golden trident in hand. "You hate that shirt?" Eve asked as she examined the shirt. "Yeah, I mean come on, the guy is practically naked." Lex reasoned.

"How about you then?" Lex pointed at Eve's clothing, "You're just wearing a pink shirt. And don't tell me you hate pink, I've seen you wearing pink shirts a few times."

Eve simply turned around and Lex is surprised at what he saw. "Where the heck did you find a pink shirt with a picture of a Grim Reaper on the back?" Lex said with an extremely confused look and Eve giggled at his response. "And it even has two scythes!" Lex added. "I actually found it a year ago at my doorstep." Eve explained. "You found it a year ago?" Lex asked. "Yeah and you know what, every time I'm gonna throw it away, I felt like it's a really bad idea." Eve said.

"Well, that's weird. I actually found my shirt the same way you do and every time I want to throw it away, I felt the same way." Lex crossed his arms. There was a long silence before Lex says, "Should we get going?". Eve nodded and they took off.

-30 Minutes Later-

After a 30 minute walk, the couple finally reached the city. Lex is complaining about the troubles he is facing in a game and Eve simply nodded and smiled once in a while. It's not that Eve didn't understand what Lex is talking about; she liked the games that Lex likes, though not to Lex's degree.

"...so I got a Sandile, which is not only effective against electric, it's immune to it as well. But then, I found out that Emolga are immune to ground-types! How 'bout that?" Lex blathered about till he is actually walking backwards. But before Eve can tell him to look where he is going or he might hit someone, it happened. With a thud, Lex fell. He turned around and saw that he bumped into a boy, roughly the same age he is, with golden hair and amethyst eyes. And he is sitting on the ground, scratching his head. Beside him there is a girl with white hair with magenta stripes and emerald eyes.

"Sorry dude. Didn't see you there." Lex said as he got up. "You okay?" Lex extended his hand to the boy, but the boy quickly got up and the boy and the girl took off. "Well someone's in a hurry." Eve said before she started walking again. Then, she realized that Lex is still staring at the direction the kids went. "Lex," Eve patted his shoulder, "it's not polite to stare at strangers."

"I know. It's just, there's something off about those two." Lex said before he subconsciously followed them. Seeing this, Eve tapped his shoulder again, harder this time, "Lex, it is certainly not polite to stalk strangers as well!". "Eve, I've got a tingle, okay?" Lex whispered before walking again. Knowing well what that means, Eve reluctantly followed.

After following them for almost two blocks, the kids entered an abandoned building. Lex and Eve stood in front of the building, both of them in deep thought. "We're not going in there, right?" Eve nervously asked but Lex is still deep in thought. "Come on, this place is creep central! And you hate creep centrals, we've proven that." Eve asked again but instead of answering, Lex just opened the door and entered. With a groan, Eve followed.

When Eve entered, Lex is already a couple of steps ahead of her. Eve quickly ran to him and held on to his arms. "How come you're not scared?" Eve whimpered, "You're usually scared of places like this."

"I know. This place feels... different," Lex said as he looked around,"Like I'm supposed to be here and that we really need to find those kids."

Lex and Eve explored around till they found a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. They looked at each other and nodded before they went up. Midway through the stairs, they can hear someone throwing out some pretty harsh words. When they got to the top, they can see the two kids with a thuggish-looking person in a room without a door and two beds. Slowly, Lex picked up a medium-sized log and made his way to the room, followed by Eve. Lex noticed that the boy notices him approaching so he made a signal for the boy to stay quiet. He entered the room and delivered a decent blow to the thug's groin followed by a blow to the thug's head, which knocked him out.

Lex took a good look the boy and the girl before nervously saying, "That's... not your dad or anything, right?". To his relief, the boy shook his head and said, "No." in a very familiar voice. Lex threw the log aside and dragged the thug out of the room, followed with a sound of a door being opened, a door being closed and a door being locked.

Lex entered the room and muttered, "I hope he doesn't get up and or get out anytime soon." while wiping his hands. He turned his attention to the kids. "Now," Lex crosses his arms, "Who are you and what's your biz here?". The boy and the girl faces looked very tense. With a chuckle, Lex said, "Okay, that proves you're not from around here.". But the kids still seemed very tense so Lex said, "Guys, chill. That was just an act." and hearing this, the two calmed down bit by bit.

"Now, can you tell us your names?" Lex asked as he sat on the bed, followed by Eve. The two sat down on the other bed before the boy said, "My name is Spyro.". Lex's widened but it widened even more when the girl said, "And my name is Cynder."

Lex turned his face to Eve with a very shocked look. "Oh, don't be like that, Lex." Eve commented, "There is a high probability that someone out there is named Spyro and Cynder."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but," the boy pointed at Lex, "why is he so surprised?". "It's just that... well ... do you know a video game called 'The Legend of Spyro'?" Lex asked and the boy and the girl looked at each other before shaking their heads. Lex then proceeded by telling them the entire Legend of Spyro trilogy story, though he excludes the part where Ignitus became the Chronicler and when Cynder told Spyro she loved him.

"How did you know?" the boy asked. "Well, by playing it of course. It is a pretty cool game." Lex said with a smile. Suddenly, the boy got to his feet and threatened, "Fighting Malefor is NOT a game!". "Okay, calm down. I know Malefor's pretty evil but still, it's just a game." After Lex said that, the boy was about to punch him but the girl stopped him. The boy gave her a glare before he calmed down.

Lex can faintly hear the boy whisper, "How come you're not mad about this? Didn't you remember what Malefor has done to us? What he done to you! And this guy thought it was just some game!"

Hearing this, Lex immediately know there is something seriously wrong with the two kids he's facing.

"Why are you so obsessed with 'The Legend of Spyro'?" Lex asked while still keeping his distance from the boy. "Because I'm the Spyro and she's the Cynder you talked about." Lex responded with a "say what?!" look. "I told you we shouldn't follow them. Guy's total nut job." Eve suddenly complained.

"Who's what now?" the girl asked. Lex gave Eve a glare before he said, "Well, she doesn't believe you two are actually Spyro and Cynder, 'cause... you know... Spyro and Cynder are dragons and you're... humans."

"Well, I cannot explain that either." The boy frowned, "All that we know is, after our fight against Malefor, we woke up in this room and in this... form, three days ago.". "Well, I would like to believe you, "Lex got a glare from Eve when he said that, "but you lack any kind of proof. So... sorry."

The boy frowns but then, it looks like he remembered something. He reaches for his pocket and pulls out a round rock and said, "We also found this in my pocket.". He tossed the rock to Lex and said, "We don't know what it does and we don't really want to find out, so we just left it on my pocket."

Lex's first impression when he held the rock was that it was very round and very dusty. Lex rubbed the dust off and beneath the dust, there is a 'D' engraved to the rock. "'D'? What does that mean?" Lex wondered. "Probably for 'Draconia'." The boy guessed. "Draconia?" Lex wondered.

Suddenly, the 'D' glowed blue. Lex was so surprised that he dropped the rock. Then, from the rock, a glowing blue circle appeared, filled with ancient-looking runes. Everyone is on their feet right now. The circle emitted a blinding light, which enveloped the entire room as everyone screamed.

**Hey, guys! My second story! Actually, my first story is nowhere near done and my mom (who urged me to write these) thought it's not wise to write two stories at once but I just can't wait to get this one started. Oh, and he is not the same Lex as my first story, Imagination Wielders. As you can read, this Lex has sapphire eyes, while the other Lex has purple eyes. **

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII**


	2. Welcome to Draconia

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**Welcome To Draconia**

The blinding light hit Lex pretty hard. Lex realized that he is now lying on the floor. But there's something wrong with the floor. Instead of some old wood, the floor is now ground-ish. Lex rubbed the surface and he felt some grass as well. Lex rubbed his face and is surprised when he found that his face is really rough and wrinkly. He rubbed some more and he found that his nose has grown really long, as if his entire face is pulled forward. Lex struggled to open his eyes and when he opened it, he found that he is in some kind of forest. Lex then tries to get back to his feet. First, he got into a crawling position but then, he realized he can't move further than that. He looked down to his body and is extremely shocked at he saw.

It seems that he has been completely transformed to another creature! Now he has blizzard blue scales all over his body except for the scales on his belly, which is colored silver. He rubbed his head and found that he has a pair of horns that felt like a bull's horns. He looked to his back and saw that he has a pair of wings which is colored sky blue. He also found that he has a tail, which has a silver-colored metal tip that is shaped like a trident. After examining himself further, he realized what he has become.

"I'm a DRAGON!"

He jumped around with glee and shouted random words. He found a water puddle and he saw his reflection. Sure enough, he is a dragon with a pair of silver horn and his same sapphire eyes.

Lex turn around to see three more dragons, two of which he quickly recognized. It is Spyro and Cynder back in their dragon forms. They seemed dazed by the light as well, but Lex's certain that they'll be okay. He turned towards the third, unfamiliar dragon.

It has scarlet scales and vermillion underbelly. It has really short horns; more appropriately called a stump than a horn, aimed forward colored orange. It has a pair of wing that is colored burgundy and there is a blade shaped like a scythe at the end of each wing. Interestingly, it has no tail blade. It is until Lex saw its ruby colored eyes that he figured out who the dragon is. It is Eve, in her dragon form.

"Eve, are you okay?" Lex asked.

"I'm... I'll be fine." Eve said as she got up. Eve gazed her eyes at Lex and yelled, "Who... Who are you?!"

"It's me, Lex." Lex answered.

"Lex?!" Eve stared in disbelief. Then she said," Wha... What are you?!"

"I'm a dragon, same as you!" Eve looked down to her new body and began to freak out. "H-h-h-ho-ho-how did this happen?" Eve shouted. "I dunno. We should ask the masters." Lex pointed at Spyro and Cynder who is back on their feet now. Lex and Eve approached Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey guys, sorry for doubting you back there." Lex casually said. Spyro and Cynder looked confusingly at him, but then Cynder face lit up and said, "Oh, you're those two kids from earlier!". At first, Lex is confused why Cynder called them 'those two kids from earlier' but then he remembered that he never introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves," Lex said," my name is Lex and that girl over there..." Lex pointed at Eve who is still freaking out by her new body,"... is Eve.

"Can you change us back?" Eve suddenly asked. "I-I'm sorry Eve, we don't know anything about what happened to you," Eve frowned when Spyro said that, "nor why we got back here."

"I'm sorry, 'back here'?" Lex asked. "Yeah, this is Draconia." Spyro said with a smile. "Draconia? Where is that?" Lex asked. "The world that we live in." Spyro answered. "How come you know so much about our adventures but you don't know something as basic as the name of our world?" Cynder questioned. "Well, I don't remember your world being specifically named." Lex scratched his neck.

"Never mind that, do you guys really don't know anything about how we can be human again and get back to our world?" Eve asked. "We don't know, but the Guardians might." Cynder suggested. "Even if the Guardians don't know, Warfang's Great Library should know. I'm sure Volteer'll be glad to find the answer." Spyro assured. "All right, we're goin' to Warfang!" Lex exclaimed. "How far is it?" Lex asked. "Let me guess, we're probably near Twilight Falls and this is mid-day so... if we move now, we'll probably reach Warfang at sunset." Cynder calculated. "Well then, let's go." Spyro said before he took to the skies, followed by Cynder. "Wait, don't fly!" Eve yelled. "Why not?" Spyro asked, still flying. "Cause we don't know how to fly!" Lex yelled and they landed. "Well, if we walk, we'll reach Warfang by... tomorrow." Cynder did a quick re-calculation. "Well, let's get going!" Lex exclaimed. They then headed for Warfang.

-After a few hours of walking-

The sun has now starting to set and the group has reached the outskirts of the Valley of Avalar. The journey has not been so peaceful, with Lex and Eve trying to get used to their new bodies and Spyro and Cynder occasionally giving them advice on what to do. As they approached the center of the Valley, Lex saw some huts in the distance. Quickly, Lex knew what those are.

"Look, that's the Cheetah Village!"

Lex suddenly changed his direction and ran to the village. The rest of the group promptly followed. As Lex approached the entrance, he saw two cheetahs with grey fur and each of them is holding a spear. The cheetahs saw Lex approaching and pointed their spears at him. "Halt!" The first cheetah said. "Identify yourself or we will attack!" The other cheetah threatened.

"Don't worry, he's with me." Spyro said. Upon seeing Spyro, the two cheetahs lowered their spears and bowed to Spyro. "Great Spyro, you survived." One of the cheetahs said. "When you didn't return from Malefor's Lair, we all assumed you and the Fire Guardian perished." The other cheetah said.

"Hey, how come I'm not mentioned?" Cynder complained.

"Well, I didn't die but..." Spyro's tone became grim," Ignitus... did."

The two cheetahs and Cynder's mood also became grim. Lex is going to tell them that Ignitus didn't die but he became the Chronicler instead, but Eve kept his mouth shut, literally.

"There is going to be a funeral for you, Cynder and the Fire Guardian tomorrow at Warfang." One of the cheetahs informed. "I suggest you get there quick." The other cheetah said.

"Fang! Claw! Who are you talking to?" A voice from the village said. They all turned towards the voice. "Hunter?" Spyro said. "S-Spyro? I-I-Is that you?" Hunter stuttered. "It's me all right." Spyro smiled. "You two are still alive! Where have you been?" Hunter asked. "It's a really long story." Spyro said as he glanced at his new friends. "Who are those two?" Hunter pointed at Lex and Eve. "He's Lex and she's Eve, they're part of my really long story, but let's just say they helped me get back here." Spyro answered.

"Where's Ignitus?" Spyro immediately frowned. Fang whispered to Hunter which made him gasp. Hunter knelt down till he is about Spyro's height and said, "I'm sorry, Spyro." with a sympathetic smile. "It's... it's okay." Spyro said as he regained his composure.

Hunter stood up and thought of something. He turned to Fang and Claw and said, "You two, tell Chief Prowlus that I'm going to be away for a while.". "What? Where are you going?" Fang asked. "To escort them to Warfang." Hunter answered. "Hold on just a sec," Lex interrupted, "I know you want to get to Warfang as soon as possible, but we're actually planning to stay here for the night.". "No we didn't, we came here because you saw the village and ran here." Cynder said. "Well, I was thinking about it." Lex mumbled.

"Hunter's right, we need to get to Warfang as soon as possible." Eve said. "Why are you so negative about this?" Lex asked. "I'm not being negative!" Eve denied. "Of course you are. You want to reach Warfang quickly cause you want to go home." Lex said. "Of course I want to go home!" Eve yelled. "Well, can't you enjoy being a dragon for a little while?" Lex asked. "No, I can't enjoy being a dragon! You got a problem with that?!" Eve snapped and everyone went to awkward silence.

"I agree with Hunter, we should get going." Spyro broke the silence. "Okay, fine." Lex reluctantly agreed. After Hunter gathered some food and water for the trip, they headed for Warfang.

-A few miles later-

The trip to Warfang is less peaceful after Hunter joined. Who knew Hunter can be so curious about everything. There is also a tense air between Lex and Eve because of the snap earlier. After Hunter (finally) stopped asking questions, Spyro approached Eve.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spyro asked. Eve didn't answer. "Are you still mad at Lex?" Spyro asked again. "I'm not mad," Eve answered, "I'm just annoyed that he's not taking this seriously.". "Is he like that?" Spyro asked. "Like what?" Eve asked back. "Not taking things seriously." Spyro answered." No, he's not like that. He just wanted for these kinds of things to happen." Eve said. "Wait, he wanted to be a dragon?" Spyro asked. "Well, I'm sure he wanted to be one, but I don't mean it that specific. He just wants for something exciting to happen in his life." Eve said. "Did he told you that or did you found out yourself?" Spyro asked. "He's the one that told me. A little bit too much actually." Eve said the last bit with a chuckle. "A bit too much?" Spyro asked, confused. "Yeah. Every day, he would tell me stories about legends and heroes. He always has a knack for making stories. Believe me; he kept acing story-making assignments. And sometimes, some stories are so cool that it made me want to be in it." Eve said. "So, in a way, you wanted something exciting to happen too." Spyro guessed. "Yeah, I guess I am. I guess that this is all happening so fast that I don't really know how to react." Eve reasoned. "Well, I suggest you act a little bit like Lex, just enjoy the ride." Spyro comforted. Eve replied with a smile.

Cynder, seeing Spyro is occupied with Eve, approached Lex. "Hey Lex, are you still upset?" she asked. "Upset? Why should I?" Lex asked back. "You know, because of the way Eve snapped earlier." Cynder answered. "Oh, I'm okay with that. That was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have joked like that." Lex said. "But, aren't you at least a little bit upset?" Cynder asked. "No. I knew that some people is not to keen on being transformed into a dragon." Lex said. "Wow, you must be the most easy-going person I know." Eve said. "Hey, don't say that yet. I'm pretty sure the number of people you know haven't exceeded twenty." Lex said. Cynder did a quick counting and laughed. "I guess you're right." She said. Lex observed Cynder and he found out that she was looking at Spyro in an odd way. In a love-struck way.

"So, who's gonna make the first move?" Lex grinned.

"What?" Cynder said, puzzled.

"Yeah, between you and Spyro. Who's gonna make the first move?" Lex asked again.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Cynder denied, though Lex can clearly see her blushing.

"Don't even try to deny it. Anyone that is good enough to beat Malefor back in my world can clearly hear you say 'I love you' to Spyro when he uses his powers to save the world." Lex grinned again.

"So, a lot of people in your world know that I said that?" Cynder sheepishly asked. Lex just gave her a mischievous nod. "I dunno. Maybe he didn't hear me. There is a lot going on when Spyro activated his power." Cynder frowned. "Well, there's not much going on now. Why don't you try again?" Lex persuaded. "Yeah, I think I should. But, not now." Cynder smiled. "Okay, just do it before another war breaks out." Lex joked.

-A few miles later-

"Can we stop now, Hunter? It's starting to get really dark." Lex complained again. "I told you, this place is swarming with Grublins, when we have passed a small valley, we will rest." Hunter explained again. "How come the Grublins are still around anyway? I thought they're all gonna disappear when Malefor died." Eve asked. "Well, most of them did, but some stayed. We're working hard to eliminate them." Hunter said.

After a while, they reached the entrance of the small valley. "Whoa, you're not kidding about this valley being small." Lex said. It is really small, but it is very long, the group can't see the end.

"So, after we pass this valley we can rest?" Eve asked and Hunter nodded, much to the rest of the group's relief. "Allright, let's get this over with." Spyro said as he started walking again, followed by the rest of the group.

After a few minutes of walking, Hunter signaled the group to stop. "Ugh, what now?!" Cynder grunted. "I smell... smoke." Hunter sniffed the air again, "Campfire. There is a campfire nearby.". "Cool, maybe we can ask for some food from them." Lex suggested. "Lex, we have more than enough food for the rest of the trip." Eve said.

"Guys, look!" Spyro interrupted. He is pointing at something at the sky. Lex can barely managed to see what Spyro is pointing at, but he can see them. Twelve Grublin Flies, and four of them are carrying a Grublin. "We've got to warn that encampment fast!" Hunter yelled.

They quickly ran towards the camp. Before long, they saw a light in the distance. "That's gotta be the camp!" Cynder exclaimed. As they ran, they started to spot more Grublins, but this time, not only going to the camp, but also going from the camp. Lex, the only one that realized this, said, "Guys, I think we're not going to an encampment that is under siege." That made the rest of the group slow down. "What do you mean it's not under attack?" Spyro said, puzzled. "Didn't you notice that the Grublins are going to AND from the direction of the camp?" Lex explained, "I don't think that camp is under attack. I think that camp is a Grublins camp."

"I think Lex is right." Hunter said, sniffing the air, "Now that we're closer, I can smell a bit clearly and I can smell a LOT of Grublins in that direction."

"I think we should be a bit sneakier on our way there." Hunter advised. And they did. As the group crept closer to the encampment, none of them made any kind of noise. When the group reached the camp, their suspicions are true; it is a Grublin encampment.

"Great, now how are we gonna get across?" Eve grunted. "Look, over there." Lex pointed. There is a small pathway above the camp, along the walls of the valley. The group used the pathway to get across the camp, occasionally ducking when Grublin Flies passes by. After a while, Hunter signaled the group to stop. "I think we're right above the briefing tent." He whispered. "So what?" Lex whispered back. "I can hear the Commander speaking. They're about to attack Warfang tomorrow!" Hunter said. "I don't think the city's gonna fall to an army this size." Lex said.

"Yes, I know. But, there can be casualties. And remember, Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus's funeral is going to happen tomorrow, they can catch the city off guard." Hunter said.

"I guess you're right." Lex reluctantly agreed.

"But, the three of us can't fight all of them." Spyro said.

"Three? There are five of us!" Lex said.

"No offense Lex, but I don't think you guys can actually fight." Cynder said.

"Point taken." Lex sighed. "But, maybe I can still help." His face lit up.

"Help how?" Eve asked.

"I dunno, maybe I can come up with a plan. Just gimme a sec." Lex said before he started observing the camp and its surroundings very closely. After a few minutes, his face lit up. "I have one, flipped out plan." He said.

"Hunter, you clear out the guards. Shoot them down, 'kay? Cynder, you fly to the entrance and, at my signal, start shooting wind blasts and fear bombs. Spyro, you fly up, find a spot where you can get a good view of the camp and, at my signal, start rain down some fire and earth shots." Lex explained his plans.

"Wait, I think I'm the one that should be positioned at the entrance." Spyro said. "Trust me, this'll work." Lex reassured but Spyro still looked doubtful. "Hey, if you don't trust Lex, then trust me." Eve said, "Trust me, Lex is the best at making plans.". Reassured by Eve's words, Spyro agreed with the plan.

Everyone then took their positions. Cynder flew to the camp's entrance, Spyro flew up and after finding a good spot, readied his aim while Hunter readied his bow and arrow.

The plan is now underway.

Hunter leapt and shot an arrow midair, which hit its target, before landing on the opposite wall. He didn't stop for too long, for he leapt again and shot two more arrows and they hit their target. Leaping, shooting, landing. The routine went on as more Grublin fell.

After guessing Hunter has taken down enough guards, Lex signaled Cynder to start. Cynder began with a huge gust of wind. She followed with several fear bombs, driving the Grublins to further disarray. Cynder relentlessly fired more of her wind and fear element.

After a while, Lex signaled Spyro to start raining in the real damage, and he wasted no time in doing so. Fireballs and earth boulders rain down on the confused Grublins, leading them into further disarray. Spyro kept at it, scorching and crushing the Grublins.

While watching his plan successfully working, Lex noticed that, because of the fireballs and earth boulders, some parts of the pathway began to give away. "Hmm, this pathway is becoming too fragile." He mumbled. Almost immediately, the pathway that Eve is standing on gave away, sending her plummeting to the ground.

"EEEEEVE!" Lex yelled as she screamed in terror.

With a thud, she landed on the ground. Fortunately, the fall didn't cause any major injuries. Unfortunately, it landed her right in the middle of the ensuing chaos. The Grublins, who is now in slightly less disarray, made Eve their target. Seeing the Grublins approaching Eve, Lex looked around to see if anyone can help her. Unfortunately, the other three is occupied with their task. And so, after a deep breath, Lex slides down to her rescue.

Lex leapt at a Grublin that is closest to Eve, grabbing it with his jaws before throwing it away. Lex then put on a battle stance, though it is a very amateurish one. Lex growled, something he just recently learned, at the approaching Grublins. Eventually, the Grublins cornered them to the wall.

"Climb out of here, Eve! I got this." Lex yelled at Eve. Eve began climbing the wall, her new draconic claws helping her climb up.

One Grublin attacked him, but Lex slashed at it, knocking it down, but not out. Another one attacked and Lex slashed at it, but with the same result. Lex peeped behind his shoulder and he saw Eve almost reaching the pathway. Deciding he should retreat now, but not before a little experiment. Lex widened his wings and began spinning around, knocking away many Grublin. Immediately, he made a break for the wall and began climbing. When he climbed however, the part of the wall he is grabbing on gave away, making him fall to the ground.

He was about to try again but the Grublins cut him off.

"I guess I have no choice but to fight."

Lex put on a defensive stance, only attacking the Grublins that is going to attack him. However, he's starting to take more hits than he landed. Slowly, he became overwhelmed. He could faintly hear the others shouting for him, but they sounded so far away.

Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his spine. But, this chill felt... exhilarating.

He rises from the ground and a tornado formed around him. The chaos stopped as every eye is pointed at the tornado. One brave (or perhaps stupid) Grublin leapt at him, but it is taken for a spin by the tornado. As it spun, it started to become frozen. Eventually, the Grublin is completely frozen and the tornado threw it at the ground, shattering it to pieces. Lex did that over again with many more Grublins.

Slowly, the tornado seemed to die down. Suddenly, Lex sent a freezing wave that froze every Grublin. The battlefield became dead silent. Lex landed on the ground and every frozen Grublin cracked. A few seconds later, they all shattered to pieces.

Spyro flew down and landed next to Lex. "Lex, how did you do that?" He asked. Spyro noticed that Lex is staring into thin air. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

Lex felt his legs getting wobbly. And then, he blacked out.

**Whew, finally! This is one heck of a chapter. The longest I've ever written. Anyway, thanks to Darkfire Dragon28, Crystalix The Dragon and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for favorite-ing this story. I really appreciate it.**

**Next Chapter: Warfang, The Dragon City. A little look on life in Draconia post-Dotd **

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII **


	3. Warfang, The Dragon City

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**Warfang, The Dragon City**

Lex's head is pounding so loud. His whole body ached. Even though he is in severe pain, he forced himself to get up. He struggled to get up to his feet. He looked down on himself and saw many cuts and gashes on his body. He looked to his surroundings and found that he's on a large field. A field that is littered with dead bodies.

Everywhere he looked he saw bodies of the usual inhabitants of Draconia; cheetahs, moles, you name it. He looked around and found something that made him want to vomit. The body of a young dragon with purple scales. Spyro's body. Next to it is Cynder's body, both of their bodies filled with wounds and cuts. "What happened here?" He asked to himself. He gazed his eyes on the field again, accidently saw a sight he'd wish he didn't see. Eve's lifeless body, also filled with wounds and gashes. "This... can't be happening." He muttered.

Then, he felt an evil presence behind him. He turned around to see a huge dragon covered in darkness. "This is what WILL happen..." A voice said, though it doesn't seem to come from the dragon. The dragon charged a blue energy and aimed at Lex. "... should you fail." The voice said again. The dragon shot a blue energy beam at Lex, who simply waited for his end to come...

-End Dream-

Lex woke up with a start. He looked down on his body to find that all of his wounds are gone, though his body still aches a little.

"You're awake!" A voice said.

Lex turned to the voice, which turned out to be Eve, alive and well. "Eve, you're okay!" Lex said. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Eve chuckled. "Oh, that means that was just a dream." Lex sighed in relief. "What's wrong?" Eve said, concerned. "No, it's nothing." Lex denied.

"Where are we anyway?" Lex asked, observing the room. It looked like a hospital room, but he can tell it is less than that; it's more like an infirmary. "Where'd you think?" Eve grinned. Lex's eyes widened when he realized what she meant. Lex spotted a window and leapt to it.

"No way..." He said as he looked at the view.

"Yes way." Eve grinned.

"WE'RE IN WARFANG!"

"Eve, what exactly happen after I used that tornado-freezing wave attack?" Lex asked, still looking out the window.

"Well, after you passed out, we continued on to Warfang and after a quick break, we arrived at Warfang." Eve explained.

"That's it?" Lex asked again."

"Yeah. But, that was two days ago." Eve said.

"I was out for two days?!" Lex turned to Eve, surprised, "Man, that tornado-freezing wave attack must be a pretty sick move to knock me out for two days."

"What was that attack, anyway?" Lex asked.

"Well, I think the Guardians said it was an Ice Fury." Eve answered.

"An Ice Fury?! Sweet! Guess that makes me an Ice Dragon, huh?" Lex exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Lex said, remembering what Eve said earlier," you've met the Guardians?!"

"Yep." Eve replied with a sly smile.

"Aw, man! What else am I been missing? Did you learn how to fly?" Lex said.

"A little bit." Eve answered which made Lex groan.

"Did you figure out what element you are?" Lex asked.

"Nope, not yet." Eve answered.

"Well, at least I'm ahead of you in that one." Lex sighed.

The door opened and the two turned their attention to it. At the door, there are two dragons, Spyro and Cynder.

"Lex, you're awake!" Cynder exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Spyro asked.

"Still aches a little, but I'll be okay." Lex smiled.

"Well, since now you can walk, we should go see the Guardians. They can't wait to meet you." Spyro said.

"Wow, the Guardians can't wait to meet me?" Lex said, amused.

"Well, since they 'can't wait', I don't think we should make them wait any longer." Eve said as she walked by.

"Well then, let's go!" Lex exclaimed.

The group closed the infirmary door and started walking towards the Guardian's Chambers.

"Where's Hunter?" Lex asked as they walked.

"He went back to the Cheetah Village yesterday." Eve answered.

"And where's Sparx?" Lex asked again.

"He went to the swamp to tell Mom and Dad that I'm okay. He just left this morning." Spyro answered.

"Wait, does that mean you already met Sparx?" Lex asked Eve and she nodded, which made Lex complain again.

"Hey Spyro, I heard from Eve that I did an Ice Fury." Lex started asking.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering, how can I do that? I mean, I don't remember absorbing any purple gems before I used it." Lex asked.

"Well, there are three ways one can use a Fury," Cynder interrupted," first, by absorbing enough purple gems. Second, by mastering his or her element. Third, by using the dragon's 'free charge'. I'm guessing you used the third option."

"'Free charge'?"

"Every dragon is born with one, 'free' Fury attack. It is usually unleashed automatically when the dragon is in grave danger." Cynder explained.

"Where did you learn all this stuff?" Spyro asked.

"Malefor might turn me evil, but he did give me some basic education." Cynder answered.

Hearing this, Lex immediately imagined a scene where Malefor is teaching Cynder, still in her corrupted form, Biology in a typical classroom. Lex slightly chuckled at the thought.

"Well, now that I have my own Fury attack, I'm gonna call it..." Lex paused for dramatic effect,"... Frozen World!"

"'Frozen World'? I thought you're gonna name it 'Diamond Dust'." Eve joked.

"No way, girl. That is Shiva's signature move." Lex said, referencing to one of his favorite game.

"Besides, you're far from using it again." Eve said.

"Oh, I might just surprise you." Lex grinned.

"By the way, have you found a way back yet?" Lex asked, slightly reluctant to do so though.

"Nope, not yet. But Volteer is at the Great Library trying to find out as we speak." Spyro assured.

"That's okay." Lex pretended to frown, but in his heart he is celebrating, but he knows that if he actually does that, Eve is going to snap again. And he is slightly hoping that Volteer'll fail.

After several more small talks, they arrived at the Guardians Chambers. Spyro and Cynder opened the massive door. They entered and Lex saw the Guardians live, or at least one of them. Well, he didn't expect Ignitus or Volteer to be there, since one of them became the Chronicler and another went to the library. But, he didn't expect Cyril missing too, so there is only Terrador in the room.

"Ah, Lex, you are awake. It is a pleasure to actually meet you." Terrador smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool to meet you too, Terrador. Y'know, you gotta give me some credit here, cause the usual me is just gonna go crazy when I meet someone like you." Lex smiled back.

"Yes, I'm sure meeting someone that you thought was fictional must be quite amazing." Terrador chuckled.

"Oh, so you know the circumstances of how I know you." Lex said.

"Yes, Eve has filled me in with the details." Terrador gestured to Eve.

"But, I'm still wondering," Terrador asked, "How does the 'video game' can show the events that happen here, in Draconia, to your world?"

"I dunno, I'm not the one that made the game." Lex shrugged.

"So, that still remains a mystery." Terrador mumbled. "And to the matter of how you arrived here." Terrador said.

"Yeah, I touched a stone with a 'D' carved into it and it glowed blue and got us here." Lex explained.

"So, the stone reacted to a touch by anyone?" Terrador asked.

"Not really," Spyro interrupted," me and Cynder touched it a couple of times and nothing happened."

"So, the stone reacted to a touch by Lex." Terrador mumbled.

"Whoa, you're making it sound like I'm a dragon as special as Spyro. Come on, I'm just an Ice Dragon." Lex said.

"Every dragon is special Lex, each and every one of us is special in our own way." Terrador said," And as a word of advice, don't say that in front of Cyril, he is very proud of his element."

"You don't have to tell me that. I already knew." Lex grinned. "By the way, where is Cyril? If you guys are 'so' impatient in meeting me then I thought all three of you are gonna be here." Lex raised a brow.

"Cyril is helping rebuilding the city; our curiosity comes after the well being of this city." Now that Terrador mentioned it, Lex did saw parts of the city that is still damaged by the Golem's attack.

"Now, as long as you two stay here," Terrador gestured to Lex and Eve," You're going to share a room with Spyro and Cynder."

"Wait, doesn't this temple have other rooms? I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room with the girls." Lex frowned.

"You're uncomfortable with that?" Spyro said," Lex, I have to bunk with TWO girls for TWO nights. At least with you, the numbers are now even."

"Fine." Lex muttered.

"The others will show the way to your room." Terrador said.

"Thanks, Terrador." Lex said with a forced smile.

The group then made their way to the door, but when Spyro, Cynder and Eve have exited, Lex turned back to Terrador.

"Hey Terrador, "he asked," Before I woke up I had a bad dream. It's not a nightmare, just really bad. And it's really vivid; I've never experienced a dream that vivid before."

"Can you tell me what happened in that dream?" Terrador asked. Lex then proceeded to tell everything he saw in the dream.

"Hmm, can you tell me what the dragon looks like?" Terrador asked.

"I told you, the dragon's covered in darkness; I can't really see what it looks like." Lex answered.

"Your dream doesn't strike me as a usual dream; I think it is some kind of omen." Terrador said.

"An omen is like, a warning about something that is going to happen, right?" Lex asked and Terrador nodded.

"I will discuss this matter with the other Guardians. If we found anything, we will inform you." Terrador said.

Lex smiled and is about to leave, when Terrador said, "And Lex,"

"Yeah?"

"I suggest keeping this matter between us for now."

"Okay." He said before he left.

Outside, the others are waiting for him. "Lex, what took you so long?" asked Eve.

"I, uh, asked Terrador what's for dinner." Lex lied.

"What did he say?" Cynder asked.

"He said... just wait and see." Lex lied again.

"Well, let's head on to our room, shall we?" Spyro said and they left.

As they continued down the hallways of the Dragon Temple, they came across a dragon about the size of Terrador and have ice blue scales. The dragon looked like he is in a hurry. "Rough day at work, Cyril?" Lex greeted the dragon. At first, Cyril looked confusingly at Lex, but then he recognized him. "Yes, it is quite a hectic day, Lex." Cyril said. "I would love to stay and chat, but I must see Terrador immediately. Good day." Cyril said before abruptly leaving.

"Thank goodness we don't have to hear him ramble about." Lex sighed. "If you don't want to hear Cyril ramble about, why did you greet him?" Eve asked. "I can't help it. He IS the Ice Guardian." Lex sheepishly answered.

After a while walking, they reached their room. The room is relatively simple. It has four piles of pillows and blankets, which Lex assumed are the beds. There is a door on the left, which Lex assumed is the bathroom. It also has a balcony overlooking the city.

"This is the bed?" Lex said, looking at one of the bed. "Hey, it's way more comfortable than it looks." Cynder said.

"Lex, check this out." Eve said as she entered the bathroom. Lex and the others followed. At first, Lex enters a small room that only fits for one dragon. But, beyond that room is a room that is significantly larger than the last room. "Whoa, is the bathrooms around here is always this big?" Lex said as he entered. Eve walked into one side of the room and placed her paw on a round tile on the wall. Suddenly, large amounts of water poured out of the ceiling, making everyone soaking wet. Eve places her paw on the tile again and the water stopped.

"Was that the shower?" Lex asked and Eve nodded. "Sweet, the bathroom here uses touch screen." Lex smiled. "What's a 'touch screen'?" Cynder asked. "A technology from our world." Lex answered.

"Now, how are we going to dry ourselves?" Lex asked, noticing that there is no towel around. "We use this." Spyro said as he re-entered the small room. He places a paw on a round tile on the wall and the room glowed red. When the room stopped glowing, Spyro is now dry. The rest then take turns drying themselves.

"Okay, we better head to cafeteria and eat. Then, we return here and get some sleep." Spyro said once everyone is dry.

"Wait, we have to go to sleep? It's still pretty early." Lex said.

"Well, we do have to wake up early." Cynder said.

"Wake up early? What for?" Lex said, not happy of the idea of waking up early.

"What else?" Eve said, "For training, duh!"

**What is Lex's dream is about? What will Volteer's research reveal? What's the training the young dragons is about to take? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Next: Dragon Training. Learning the basics of battle and elemental mastery. **

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII**


	4. Another Dream

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**Another Dream**

The group exited the dining room, or cafeteria, with a full stomach. "Those foods tasted great!" Eve exclaimed. "I never thought there's going to be animals like cows and chickens here. I thought maybe the fruits and stuff might be the same, but not the animals." Lex said, surprised that they just ate familiar foods.

"What'd you think we eat?" Cynder asked with a giggle.

"Well, I thought you gain nourishments by absorbing crystals." Lex answered.

"We do absorb crystals, but it is for recovering our health and healing wounds, not for filling our stomachs." Spyro informed.

"Well, now that I'm informed with that, let's get back to the main topic. Do we really have to train?" Lex asked with a lazy look.

"As I have told you a gazillion times, yes, we have to." Eve said, looking annoyed.

"Why? We're far from around here. Besides, we're guests." Lex said.

"Lex, the Guardians think that it is not very smart to tell the rest of Warfang that you two are from a different world, that's why you guys needed to act normal and train like the rest of us." Spyro explained.

"Why should the Guardians cover that up?" Lex asked.

"Because the war with Malefor stopped so suddenly, people are not used to the sudden change yet. If the Guardians started telling that we are visitors from another world, they are going to freak out." Eve explained.

"Okay, if that's the case." Lex reluctantly accepted. But then, his face lit up. "If I'm going to train, then I am going to ace that training!" He exclaimed, making everyone giggle.

A big, yellow dragon appeared, attracting the group's attention. "Hi Volteer." Spyro greeted. "And hello to you too, young purple dragon." Volteer greeted back. Volteer then caught sight of Lex.

"Ah, Lex. I see that you are out of your comatose state. It is an absolute pleasure to actually make acquaintance to our otherworldly visitor." Volteer said, in his usual way of talking.

"Same old Volteer." Lex muttered. "I beg your pardon?" Volteer said, hearing Lex's mutters. "Oh, uh, you do know how I came to know you, right?" Lex sheepishly asked.

"Oh, yes. I am quite knowledgeable in that matter. Though the concept of it still confuses me to no end." Volteer said.

"Volteer, did you figure out how we can get back?" Eve promptly asked, almost giving Lex a heart attack.

"I apologize, young one. I searched high and low for any kind of information about your dilemma, but I have yet to find a real clue. All that I have found are just bits and pieces." Volteer answered, making Eve frown while Lex silently sighed in relief.

"Guess that's better than nothing." Lex reluctantly said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must continue on to the cafeteria. My stomach has been rumbling all day." Volteer said before leaving.

"Hey, come on. We'll find a way back, I promise." Spyro comforted and made Eve smile a little.

"We better head back to our room. It's getting late." Cynder reminded. The group then headed back to their room.

Once there, they all got settled in. Lex and Cynder took a quick shower while Spyro and Eve quickly fall asleep. When the two are done showering and dried themselves up, they prepared for bed. Lex lies down on his pile of pillows and blankets and found that Cynder is right; it is much more comfortable than it looks. It doesn't take long before Lex fall asleep as well.

-Start Dream-

He was suddenly back on the body-littered field, complete with all the scars and wounds he had. And the dark dragon's beam is still coming towards him. But, something is off. He realized that everything has stopped moving. Then, he felt re-energized, like all of the wounds are now gone. But, he can feel a downside. His body is starting to move on its own accord!

He can feel himself stepping backwards, though he's not doing it. He stretched his wings and took flight. Almost instantly, time started running again. The dark dragon's blue beam hit the ground, creating a massive crater.

"That is why you must master all twelve elements." The same voice said.

He felt himself opening his jaw, while the dragon looked to his direction.

"Fire."

He shot a huge fireball at the dragon, sending the dragon flying across most of the field.

"Electricity."

His body started to crackle with yellow energy. Suddenly, he flew towards the dragon at an unbelievable speed. He rammed the dragon with tremendous force, sending it flying, though not as far the fireball did.

"Ice."

He can feel his paws growing cold. He landed on the ground and the dragon became frozen in a block of ice. He flew at the frozen dragon and laid his paw on it. The ice cracked before it shatters completely.

"Earth."

He felt his tail getting heavy. He turned his head to his tail and found that his tail blade has been replaced by an earth boulder. He spun around before jumping up and hit the dragon right at its face, breaking the boulder in the process.

"Poison."

He spun around vertically. There is a green energy surrounding him as he spun. He stopped and a ring of green liquid flew at the dragon. The liquid hissed as it came in contact with the dragon.

"Fear."

He flew up to the dragon's face. He opened his mouth and a deafening and unbearable screech came out.

"Wind."

He flew high into the sky, before he swooped down. He let out a strong gust of wind as he did, crushing the dragon to the ground.

"Shadow."

He landed on the ground, but he didn't just land, he went through the ground. He resurfaced beneath the dragon, sending it upward and leaving a streak of shadow behind him.

"Lava."

While flying, he shot out something peculiar from his mouth. It looked like molten rock. Whatever it is, it dealt heavy damage to the dragon, making it fall down.

"Water."

He landed on the ground. Immediately, he aimed his trident-shaped tail blade at the dragon. A torrent of water shot out from it and hit the dragon, pushing it away.

"Steel."

In a flash of light, his body is suddenly covered with razor sharp metal. He ran at the dragon began slashing away. He stopped attacking and, in another flash, all of the steel disappeared.

"Ghost"

He began charging up. When he's done, he shot out an ethereal-like white energy from his mouth that spreads out very wide. When the energy hit the dragon, it was sent flying away.

"For if you master it all..."

He flew up and his body surged with power. He is surrounded by a blue energy similar to the blue beam that the dragon shot, though his is in a lighter shade. He felt another surge of power and the energy surrounding him became more intense.

"Lex, you will become Draconia's savior."

-End Dream-

Lex woke up with a start. He found himself back in his bedroom, his companions still sleeping peacefully. Unable to go back to sleep, he decided to go to the balcony to see what Warfang looks like at night.

Outside, he couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he's going to see empty streets and an eerie atmosphere. Instead, the streets are very crowded and a lively atmosphere can be felt anywhere. The view is like New York or Las Vegas, very alive. _Well, this is a city. _He thought.

After enjoying the view for a while, Lex immediately went back to the matter that's troubling him.

"Why do omens have to be so... mysterious?" Lex muttered.

He started banging his head softly to the railing. "What, are, these, dreams, trying, to, tell, me?" Lex said with each bang.

"Hello." A voice said behind him. It made him yelp and fall to the ground. He turned around to see Cynder. "Can't you be anymore sneakier?" Lex sarcastically said while regaining his composure and Cynder simply giggled.

"What are you doing out here?" Cynder asked.

"Just enjoying the view." Lex answered, gazing down the city.

"What are you doing up then?" Lex asked back. "I heard something banging at the railing. Even though it's not that loud, I still have to look." Cynder answered. "Oh, that was me. I was banging my head." Lex said while scratching his neck.

"Okay, one mystery solved. Why are you up?" Cynder asked. Lex was about to tell her the reason, but he remembered his promise with Terrador. "Trouble sleeping." He said instead. "And why did you bang your head to the railing?" Cynder asked again. "It's a habit. It helps me sleep." Lex lied again.

"Is it normal for you humans?" Cynder asked. "Nope, just for me." Lex answered. "So, back on your world, you're the odd one out, huh?" Cynder asked, walking to Lex. "A bit. No wait, not a bit. A lot, actually." Lex grinned at Cynder, who is right next to him now. "You like being the weird one?" Cynder asked, getting even more curious. "Well, I don't think 'weird' is the correct word. I think 'unique' is more appropriate." Lex answered. Strangely, Cynder chuckled, and made Lex chuckle as well.

When they stopped laughing, their gaze went to the city below. "Man, I never thought to see this kind of sight in a place like this." Lex said. "What do you mean?" the dragoness asked. "Well, I never thought Warfang can look like this. The view is pretty similar to the big cities back in my world." Lex answered. "I've only been in your world for a few days, but I can tell it is much more advanced than Draconia." Cynder said. "Much more advanced, yet much more boring." Lex muttered. After a few moments of silence, Lex yawned.

"You want to go back to sleep?" Cynder asked and Lex nodded.

-Morning-

The group hurriedly ran towards the training room. "Why do we have to run?" Lex asked, still looking sleepy. "Because we're late!" Spyro exclaimed. "And that's because of you!" Eve added. "Well, why didn't you wake me up?" Lex asked again. "We tried! It was at least half an hour before I finally woke you up using my fear element." Cynder answered. "Yeah, I still don't appreciate that." Lex mumbled.

After running for about five minutes, the group reached the training room. When they entered, Lex immediately stopped to take a look at the surroundings. It is a very large circular room. On the sides there are stands, making it look like an arena. There are some rings that are hanging above the room, adjusted at the different heights. There are also a few dummies around the room that is filled with scratches and cuts.

While Lex is admiring the room, the group, not noticing that Lex stopped, kept running to the center of the room. There, they are greeted by the Earth Guardian, Terrador.

"Sorry we're late, Terrador." Spyro said, panting. "One of us is NOT a morning dragon."

It is then the group realized that Lex got left behind. Spyro called out to Lex and he immediately came with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, just didn't know training rooms can get this big." Lex sheepishly said. "Well, this training room does doubles as an arena." Terrador said. "Cool." Lex said, looking around.

"Shall we get started then?" Terrador asked and Spyro, Cynder and Eve nodded. The three then flew up to the rings and started flying in and around it. Lex simply watched in awe as the three skillfully flew around. After a while, the three stopped their show and landed next to Lex.

"Now you do it." Eve calmly said.

"What?! I'm supposed to do all that?!" Lex exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"No, she's just joking." Spyro said, much to Lex's relief.

"We're going to start from the very beginning." Terrador said. "Try moving your wings first."

Lex did as he told and tried to move his wings. After figuring how to move his wings, his wings started to move. "It's like moving a second pair of arms, only this one is much lighter." Lex said as moving his wings started to become easier. After a while, he can flap his wings.

"How do you feel about testing your wings?" Terrador asked.

"Are you sure? I only learned how to move my wings. I don't think I can fly yet." Lex said, looking very unsure.

"Lex, with your wingspan, you'll probably nail it on your first try." Eve encouraged.

"What's up with my wingspan?" Lex asked, glancing at his wings.

"Haven't you noticed? Your wings are much bigger than our wings. Usually, only dragons that have reached their twenties have that wingspan." Cynder said, showing off an impressive amount of knowledge.

"I am not aware you have an impressive amount of knowledge, Cynder." Terrador complimented.

"Yeah, Malefor probably taught her that." Lex joked and everyone laughed. "Well, that statement could be true." Cynder said as they laughed.

"Well then, do you want to try or not?" Terrador asked to Lex. With a deep breath, Lex nodded. Lex stretched his wings and began to flap them. After a while, he began to lift off the ground. As he flew higher and higher, his confidence began to rise as well.

"This is way cool." Lex muttered as he flew.

He began to fly around, with rising speed. "Take it easy Lex!" Spyro warned but Lex simply replied with an excited shout. However, due to a wrong wing maneuver, Lex suddenly plummeted to the ground. Not knowing how to land properly, Lex simply flailed his arms around trying to regain his balance. But, just as he is about to hit the ground, he stopped falling and hovered above the ground, before softly falling to the ground. "You're welcome." Cynder smugly said. It took a while for Lex to realize that Cynder broke his fall using her wind element.

"Lex, are you okay?" Eve quickly rushed to his side. "I'm fine. I'm better than fine, actually." Lex said as he stood up. "You should've taken it slow, Lex." Spyro advised. "I know. I just got carried away, that's all." Lex said.

"But that shouldn't stop you from trying again." Terrador said.

Lex nodded confidently before he took off again. The others rolled their eyes, amused by Lex, before they flew too. After a few hours of flight training, Terrador announced that they are going to have a small combat training.

Now, around the four are a few dummies, twelve to say the least, surrounding them. "Your task is to destroy all of the dummies without hitting each other." Terrador gave their task. "Without hitting each other? Pfft, this is gonna be real easy." Lex said as he stretched his muscles. "Trust me Lex; it is not as easy as it sounds." Spyro said as he stretched too.

The training is about to begin. Lex is at the front, while Eve is at the right, Cynder's on the left and Spyro is at the back. However, just as they are about to begin, Lex shouted everyone to stop.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked.

"I want a change of position." He said. "I want Spyro at the front, Cynder on the left, Eve at the back and me at the right."

Even though the other three are confused, they still did what Lex said. After getting ready again, they started. The four are more effective than ever. The group notices this, but only Lex knew why. The group managed to finish the task much quicker than anticipated, and none of them got hit.

"That was... fast." Spyro said, surprised at their skills.

"Excellent leadership, Lex." Terrador complimented. Everyone quickly turned to Lex.

"You're welcome." Lex smiled.

"What do you mean by... 'leadership'?" Eve raise a brow.

"It is because Lex switched your positions based on your fighting style that you are able to finish quickly." Terrador explained.

"Yeah, I placed Spyro at the front because his attacks are few but powerful and because the dummies at the front are only a few, but hard to destroy. I placed Cynder on the left because she has a lot of attacks, but they're weak and the dummies on the left are weak, but there are a lot. I put Eve on the back because the dummies there are only a few dummies there and they're all weak. While I put myself at the right because the numbers and the toughness of the dummies looked average." Lex explained even further.

"Wow, that's quite impressive Lex." Spyro said in amazement.

"What now?" Cynder asked at Terrador.

"Now, lunch." Terrador answered, much to the group's joy. "After lunch, I want you two," Terrador pointed at Lex and Spyro, "to come back here for your elemental training."

"What about the dragonesses?" Lex asked.

"Since we don't know what element Eve is and we don't have a tutor for any of Cynder's element here, they are free to do as they please." Terrador answered. "No fair." Lex muttered.

"You are free to go." Terrador said and the group immediately ran to the exit. However, Lex stopped and turned to Terrador, who is starting to clean up. Lex ran back at Terrador.

"Terrador, I had another dream." Lex promptly said after reaching Terrador.

"Is it similar to your last dream?" Terrador paused from cleaning and asked at Lex.

"VERY similar. It is a continuation of my last dream. And in this one, I think I'm winning." Lex smiled at the last bit.

"You can tell me all about it later, but now, you should have some lunch. After that, then we'll discuss your dreams." Terrador said before he went back to cleaning. Lex nodded and ran back to the exit.

"Where's Lex?" Eve asked as they exited the arena. The group promptly stopped and looked at their surroundings. Suddenly, Lex zoomed past the group. Lex stopped and turned back at the three. "What're you waitin' for? Aren't you guys' hungry?" He said before he ran again. The group shared a smile, before they followed the ice dragon.

**Hey guys, sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. That happened partly because my school had a (stupid) field trip, but mostly because I bought a new game on my PSP and I am really into it. **

**One more thing, I think I'm gonna stop on the whole synopsis thing, because as you can see, this chapter's title is not even 'Dragon Training'. Bottom line, I'm done with synopsis.**

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII **


	5. Arts of Ice

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**Arts of Ice**

"Man, I'm stuffed." Lex said while rubbing his belly.

"Well, you did eat 2 steaks and a whole lot of fruits." Spyro said while munching on his last apple.

"I'm surprised your stomach can hold that much food." Cynder added after swallowing her banana.

"Same here." Eve said.

"Okay, now that we're done, we should head back to the Training Room, Lex." Spyro said.

"I still think that it's unfair that the girls have the rest of the day off." Lex grumbled.

"Well, the teacher for my element is not here and Eve hasn't figured out what her element is. What'd you think we should do?" Cynder said, slightly annoyed.

"Well... what're you going to do then?" Lex asked back.

"Cynder and I are going to take a look around the temple." Eve answered.

"Come on Lex, let's just go." Spyro said as he walked toward the exit. With a sigh, Lex followed. He caught up to Spyro just as he exited the cafeteria.

"So, if I'm going to learn about ice, who's going to be my teacher?" Lex asked as they walked, although he already knew the answer.

"Was that a rhetorical question? Because, the answer is quite obvious." Spyro answered, a bit confused.

Hearing that, Lex sighed. "I know. I'm just making sure." He said.

"Hey, Cyril's not that bad. I know he can be a bit... arrogant at times, but you know he can be nice." Spyro tried cheering Lex up. And it seems it worked, but only a little.

"Hey Spyro, I was wondering, how old are you?" Lex suddenly asked.

"Um, fourteen." Spyro answered, confused to why Lex suddenly asked that.

"And considering Cynder was born the same year you are, then she's fourteen too?" Lex guessed.

"Uh, I guess." Spyro said, still confused.

"Cool." Lex muttered.

Even though Spyro is confused as to why Lex just quickly changed the subject, he brushed it off as something humans usually do. After a while, the dragons reached the Training Room. When they entered, they saw Terrador and Cyril in the middle of the room. It seems they are talking about something but the young dragons can't hear it. When they got closer, the Guardians stopped talking turned their attention to them.

"Spyro, Lex!" Terrador greeted. "You've arrived just in time."

"Yep, we're here." Lex greeted back, though much less enthusiastically.

"Spyro, would you mind waiting outside? We won't be training here, Lex and Cyril will." Terrador asked and Spyro obliged. He went outside right away.

"Now Lex, you can tell us about your dream." Terrador asked. Lex was a bit surprised at first, but he proceeded to tell the Guardians his dream.

"Are you sure didn't made that up?" Cyril asked.

"Of course not! Why would I make that up?" Lex answered, slightly annoyed.

"I simply find it highly peculiar that a dragon such as you can even experience an omen." Lex is visibly angered by that statement. Terrador saw this and calmed him down.

"Now, I will leave you two alone so you can start training." Terrador said before he walked to the door. As he walked there, he whispered something at Cyril and Ice Guardian nodded.

After Terrador left, Cyril turned his attention to Lex. "Lex, can you set up the dummies?" He asked.

"I thought you're supposed to set them up." the younger ice dragon said.

"I don't think I'm in the mood." Cyril said. For a moment, Lex just stood there, surprised at Cyril's attitude. He knew Cyril would act like this, but nobody warned him his attitude can reach this degree. "Well, aren't you going to do it?" Cyril's question snapped him back to reality. Begrudgingly, Lex set up the dummies. In a few minutes, all of the dummies are set up.

"Okay, we are going to start with a simple ice shard shot." Cyril said, beginning his lesson. "In order to shoot an ice shard, you must feel your inner ice first." Cyril explained and Lex is clearly confused. Seeing this, Cyril sighed. "Try closing your eyes and focus." Lex immediately did that. "Now, do you feel some kind of chill within you?" Lex responded with a nod. "Now, try to channel it to and out of your mouth." Lex immediately tried. Lex felt the chill slithering its way from his body to his mouth. A foreign energy started to charge up in his mouth. He opened his eyes and opened his mouth and... nothing happened.

"Why didn't it happen?" Lex muttered. "Oh yes, how silly of me." Cyril suddenly exclaimed. "To utilize the element of ice, the wielder must always be calm when using it." He explained. "Could've told me that tip sooner." Lex mumbled, though he has a feeling that Cyril heard it.

Lex calmed himself down and went through the same process again. He felt his inner ice and channeled it to his mouth, only to get the same result.

"It's still not working, Cyril." Lex said. "Hmm, try a few more times." Cyril said. Lex tried a few more times, but the results didn't change.

"Well, maybe you're just not good enough to create a simple ice shard." Cyril said bluntly. And it angered Lex, greatly. Lex turned to Cyril and is about to complain, when something very different came out of Lex's mouth. And it froze the spot near Cyril.

For a while, the two froze in place. "I stand corrected." Cyril said, breaking the silence. "Now how about you go and do that to the actual target." Cyril said, annoyed by the fact that he almost got hit.

"O-Okay." Lex said, still surprised.

Lex turned to the dummies and attempted another shot, and nothing happened.

"How about this then, use whatever emotion you felt when you almost hit me, "Cyril said that bit while showing a small anger, "and try again."

Lex thought about it for a moment. _Hmm... what I felt when I shot that ice shard._ He thought. He found the answer, but he does not like it. _Anger. That's what I felt. _

Even though a little frightened of using anger as a fuel, the ice dragon still tried. He accessed memories that angered him. After feeling quite angry, he went through the same process again. The result was the biggest ice shard he has ever seen. It is roughly half his size. And the size is not the only thing that is astonishing. The impact completely destroyed the dummy, and froze the area around the dummy.

"That was quite impressive." Cyril said, clearly impressed. "Whatever emotion you're using, it must be quite powerful."

"Yeah, pretty powerful." Lex muttered.

After that, Lex proceeded to learn to do an ice shot in various situations. He learned how to shoot when the enemy is far away, when the enemy is very close, when the enemy is above him, when the enemy is below him, when he is flying, when the enemy is behind him, even when he is upside-down, all the while using his anger as a fuel. After a few hours of training, he started getting used to use his anger, even though the concept still frightened him.

After a few more hours of training, the arena is littered with frozen and destroyed parts of dummies and ice shards. And Lex is lying on the ground amongst the debris, clearly very tired.

"Tired?" the Ice Guardian approached.

Lex weakly stood up. He looked up to Cyril and smiled. "I've been through worse." He smugly said.

"Really?" Cyril raised a brow.

His smile faded and he dropped to the ground again. "Nah, that was a total lie. I was never a fan of exercising." Lex said.

"Well, it is almost time for dinner." Cyril guessed. "But, I think we still have time for one more move."

Hearing this, Lex grunted. "What kind of move is it?" He asked, unenthusiastically.

Cyril took a couple steps back and glanced at Lex. "Something like this." In a flash of blue light, Cyril's horns, claws, wings and tail blade is covered in ice. Not simply covered, it seems the ice enlarged and sharpened his offensive body parts. Lex immediately stood up and stumbled backwards.

"What the heck?!" Lex exclaimed, still shocked.

After recovering from his shock, Lex started observing the ice covering Cyril in amazement. "This is really cool." He muttered. Lex placed a paw on Cyril's tail blade, but he withdrew because of the cold. "Both literally and figuratively." He chuckled.

"This is amazing. The ice sharpens your claws and stuffs, widens your attack range, but it also gives you decent protection against attacks. It's like a shield with a sword attached to it. It gives you an attack boost and a defense boost at the same time." Lex said.

"Terrador said you have a keen observation." Cyril complimented, but Lex is still busy observing the ice armor.

"How the heck can you make this?" Lex asked.

"Theoretically, it is simple. You simply channel your ice to your claws and such, order them to form around it and then release it." Cyril answered.

"Okay then, let's do this." Lex said as he prepared to summon his own ice armor.

"Don't expect to get it right at your first try." Cyril advised.

Lex took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He channeled the ice to his claws, wings, horns and tail blade. He ordered them to form around it once released. He took another deep breath and released the ice. In a flash of blue light, Lex is now wearing his ice armor. Though it seems to be thinner than Cyril's.

"Most impressive, Lex." Cyril said, observing Lex's armor. "Though your armor seems a bit too thin to me."

"Well, you said it yourself, it was my first try." Lex said. "Can I test it out?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course. We still have a few minutes left." Cyril answered, gesturing to a group of dummies that is mostly unscathed.

Lex excitedly ran towards the dummies. With a shout, he pounced on a dummy. He proceeded to go on a rampage, striking left and right, without even seeing where he is attacking. That behavior is to be expected, considering Lex uses anger to fuel his element.

Cyril simply sighed and shook his head. "If this one eventually became a teacher in the arts of ice, then the elegancy and grace of an ice dragon's fighting style just went down the drain." He muttered.

-Earlier that day, but in another place-

Spyro is standing in the middle of the field, sweating and breathing heavily. Terrador's training has not been easy. It ranges from easy feats like creating a boulder around him or shoot an earth boulder at some targets to more complex moves, such as terra forming the land to make different object from shields to spikes.

"Excellent, Spyro. I expected nothing less from a purple dragon." Terrador complimented.

"You're welcome, Terrador." Spyro said, breathing heavily.

"Well, I think my time is up." Terrador said.

"So, I can go back to the temple now?" Spyro asked.

"No, not yet. You still have to train in one more element." Terrador replied.

"What is it? Electricity?"

Terrador shakes his head.

"Ice?"

He shakes his head again.

"Then, what is it?" Spyro is now confused.

Terrador smiled, before he replied. "Aren't you forgetting one more element?"

"Who's going to teach me that?" Spyro asked.

"Ignitus' apprentice." Terrador answered.

Just then, a dragon landed near where Terrador and Spyro are standing. The dragon walked towards them. The dragon looked like male. He is almost as tall as Terrador, just a bit shorter. He has dark red scales and dark gold underbelly. His horns are pointed downwards and colored dark gold. His wings are colored dark red and his tail blade is shaped like a pitchfork and colored black. When the dragon spoke, it is clear that the dragon is male.

"Good to meet you, Master Terrador. And to you as well, great purple dragon. My name is Blaze. It will be an honor to tutor you in the arts of flame."

**So, Lex uses anger to fuel his elements, that can't end well... And there's this Blaze character, why does he looks slightly evil?**

**Hello guys! Did you miss me? 'Cause I clearly miss updating this story! Man, finals sure is a pain in the ***, right? But, I have survived that hell on earth and now I can focus more on this story! But, that also means that I can play video games more... (chuckles nervously) **

**P.S. If you noticed the writing on the very bottom of my stories there is something like this 'XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII' now it is changed to this 'XIV IMAGINARY LEX XIV' Why? 'Cause I turned fourteen, that's why!**

**XIV IMAGINARY LEX XIV**


	6. Around The Temple

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs **

**Around the Temple**

"I still think that it's unfair that the girls have the rest of the day off." Lex grumbled.

"Well, the teacher for my element is not here and Eve hasn't figured out what her element is. What'd you think we should do?" Cynder said, slightly annoyed.

"Well... what're you going to do then?" Lex asked back.

"Cynder and I are going to take a look around the temple." Eve answered.

"Come on Lex, let's just go." Spyro said as he walked toward the exit. With a sigh, Lex followed.

A few minutes after the dragons left, Cynder asked. "Shall we?". Eve nodded as an answer. After they gave their dishes (and the dragon's dishes as well) to the mole running the cafeteria, they left the room.

"So, where to?" Eve asked.

"Like you said, we're just going to take a look around the temple; we're not going to anywhere in particular." Cynder answered. Eve nodded in response. And then, they began their exploration.

Most of the journey has been quiet, only interrupted occasionally by Eve when she asks about something they saw while Cynder tries to find the answer. After quite a while of not finding anything worthy of being talked about, the silence became unbearable. So, one of the dragonesses decided to break it.

"So, what's going on between you and Spyro?" asked the obvious.

"Is this what you humans usually do? Prying in other people's love life?" Cynder asked back.

At first, Eve is confused, but she managed to catch on. "Lex already asked that topic to you, huh?" Cynder responded with a nod. "But I'm confused, I finished the game, or at least I watched Lex finish the game, and I can hear you say you love Spyro but, neither you or Spyro said anything about it since we got here, why is that?" Eve asked.

"Well, there is a lot going on when Spyro unleashed his power, maybe he just didn't hear me." Cynder answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must've taken a lot to confess your love to someone." Eve said.

"How about you and Lex, are you two just friends or…?" Cynder asked.

"Well, we are on a date when we bumped into you guys, but I think that's it." Eve answered.

"Are you sure?" Cynder asked again.

"Of course. Why'd you ask?" Eve answered, then asked.

"Because, remember back at the Grublin camp, when you were surrounded by Grublins?" Eve nodded. "And then Lex jumped in to save you?" Eve nodded again. "Well, from where I see it, he did that with no hesitation." Cynder finished.

"Really?" Eve blinked.

"Well, if he did hesitate, it was just for a split second." Cynder said, leaving Eve speechless. "But, that's just how I saw it, if you want to know what actually happened, you have to ask Lex." Cynder added.

"Wow, that is very… unlike him." Eve muttered, which piqued Cynder's interest. This prompts Eve to explain. "Let's just say that Lex is not that keen about full frontal assaults. So, him doing that is a bit surprising."

"You know, I bet there's a reason why Lex did that." Cynder said.

"Really? What's the reason?" Eve asked, but instead of answering, Cynder simply stares at her. After quite a bit of staring, Eve finally figured it out. "He… has feelings for me. That's the reason, right?"

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Cynder rolls her eyes. "Of course Lex has feelings for you! I don't know if you reciprocate his feelings or not, but at least you said thank you." Eve immediately froze.

"You… did thank him, right?" Cynder asked but Eve answers with a nervous chuckle. Cynder facepalms. "Eve, seriously?"

"I forgot, okay?" Eve said.

"You forgot to thank someone who risked his life trying to save yours?!" Cynder asked in disbelief.

"Okay, okay! I'll thank him the second I met him again." Eve exclaimed and things calmed down a bit.

After a while exploring, the dragonesses stumbled upon a blockade. On the blockade, there is a sign that says, "Keep out of this area."

"Guess we gotta turn around." Eve frowned.

"No, we're not. I can just use my shadow element to get past." Cynder said.

"What?! We can't do that! The sign says that we can't go in there!" Eve exclaimed. "Besides, you're the only that can get through."

"C'mon, we can't let a simple blockade stop us!" Cynder motioned to the blockade.

"No, I'm sure that blockade is there for a reason." Eve said.

"And we're going to find out what that reason is!" Cynder exclaimed and Eve face palmed, or given the form she's currently in, face pawed.

"Okay, assuming that I agreed to go, how am I supposed to get through? I can't use the shadow element." Eve reasoned.

"That's simple. When I dived to the ground, I can just drag you down with me." Cynder said.

Eve was suddenly awed. "You can do that?"

"Yeah, it's a little something I picked up on my travels." the dragoness smugly said.

Eve snapped out from his awed state. "I'm still not going." She sternly said.

"Okay then, you can always wait here." Cynder shrugged. Strangely, to Eve at least, the hallway they are in started to look a bit scary.

Just as Cynder prepared to dive to the shadows, Eve spoke, "Okay, I'm coming."

"I knew you would." Cynder smirked. "Now, grab my tail and hold on tight."

Eve did as she's told and gripped Cynder's tail tightly. All of a sudden, the world went black. A few seconds later, the colors return. Eve dropped to the ground, shocked by the experience.

"Wow, this place is a mess." Cynder said out loud. Eve looked up and agreed with Cynder, it is very messy. Debris are scattered everywhere, there are holes on the wall, and the whole thing looked like it could fall apart.

"Okay, now that we know why this place is blockaded, we should get out here." Eve said as she got up.

"No, now we have to find out the… extent of damage." Cynder excused and then, she began to explore. With a groan, Eve followed.

The two found some rooms, but most of them only contained more debris. They kept exploring until they stumbled upon a large, circular room that is relatively cleaner than other rooms. In the middle of the room, there is a strange symbol painted on the floor.

"I wonder what this symbol means." Cynder wondered.

"I know this. This looks like the Yin and Yang symbol." Eve said. "I think it's supposed to mean 'balance' or something."

As Cynder observed the symbol, Eve began to notice a small gap between the symbol and the rest of the floor. And there is a draft coming from it.

"There's something under it."

"What?"

"There is some kind of room beneath the symbol." Eve repeated.

"Are you sure?" Cynder asks and Eve nodded.

"If there is a room in there, then I can use my shadow element to pass through." Cynder said.

"You can do that?" Eve asked in awe.

"Yes, observe." Cynder smugly said. She dived and a few seconds later, she resurfaced.

"What'd you see? What's down there?" Eve immediately asked. But then, she noticed that Cynder looks surprised and confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't pass through." Cynder muttered.

"What?"

"I can't pass through. Something is blocking me from doing that." Cynder said, clearer this time.

"Hey! You two! What are you doing in here?" A voice called which made the girls froze. They turned around very slowly and saw a mole approaching them. The mole is still young and he didn't talk using the accent most moles used.

Suddenly, the mole stopped and looks surprised. Cynder knew exactly why he stopped. It was because of her. When they returned to Warfang, some of the citizens understood Cynder's past, and welcomed her with open arms. Most, however, is not that keen on having the former Terror of the Skies inside the city.

So, the mole just stood there, his mouth slightly open. But, his next move is unpredictable.

"Holy cow, you're Cynder!" the mole exclaimed. Cynder and Eve are at a loss for words.

"My name's Forge, it's a real honor to actually meet you!" Forge introduced himself.

"You're honored… to meet me?" Cynder asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be honored to meet someone who saved the world?" the mole said.

"A lot, actually." Cynder frowned.

"Forge, you're familiar with Cynder's story, right?" Eve stepped in.

"Yeah, I'm familiar." Forge started to look sad. "She's used to be the Terror of the Skies. I lost some of my friends to it."

"I'm… so sorry." Cynder apologized.

"No, don't be." Forge said. "I completely understand your past. You were being mind controlled by the Dark Master; so technically, it's the Dark Master's fault."

"Wow, I wish there are more people like you." Cynder said and made Forge blush slightly.

"Okay, back to the question I asked earlier, what are you doing here?" Forge asked.

"Just taking a look around the temple." Eve answered.

"Well then, I'm really sorry but, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the mole said.

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"Why? Haven't you noticed? This section of the temple can fall apart any second now." Forge replied.

"Okay, we'll leave, _if_ you tell us what this room is." Cynder said.

"Fine." He sighed. He then began to explain. "No one really knows what this room is actually built for, or what's under that symbol. The only thing we know for sure is that this room is built when the city was first built, which is a couple thousand years ago perhaps. The Guardians tried _everything_, but that symbol just won't budge."

"Have they tried destroying it?" Eve asked.

"I said the Guardians tried _everything_." Forge repeated. "Okay then, I told you everything I know; now please follow me to the exit." Forge said before he started walking. The dragonesses followed suit.

After a while, they reached the blockade. The girls used Cynder's shadow element to get to the other side, while Forge used a hole that only moles can use. Forge stayed with the girls as they explore the temple some more, providing them with information.

"Okay girls, this has been fun, but I have to get back to work." Forge said after a few hours.

"Do you have too?" Eve frowned.

"Yes, Eve. Besides, you should head to the cafeteria; it's almost time for dinner." Forge said.

"It's almost time for dinner? Wow, I didn't notice that." Cynder said. "Well, see you around then." she said as the two headed to the cafeteria, while Forge went to the opposite direction.

Forge paused, and turned around. "Cynder?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay strong 'kay?" he said before he walked away.

Cynder stood there for a moment, looking at the direction Forge went. "I will."

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, a little something called 'The Last of Us' got in the way. So, what do you think about my mole OC? I got the idea of making one because I never read any fanfiction where the moles did anything more than being cameos. **

**Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**XIV IMAGINARY LEX XIV**


	7. One More Dream

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**One More Dream **

Spyro walked into the cafeteria and approached the counter. He asked the female mole there for his meal. She pointed at a table where Eve and Cynder are sitting. He approached the table and noticed that there are four meals on the table, one for each of them.

"Hi, you've been here long?" Spyro greeted.

"Oh, hi Spyro. We just got here." Eve greeted back.

The purple dragon took a seat next to Cynder and started eating.

"So, what element did you train with, Spyro?" Eve asked.

"Fire and Earth. But, mostly Earth." Spyro replied.

"Earth, huh? That means you trained with Terrador, right?" Eve asked and Spyro nodded.

"How'd it go?" Cynder asked.

Spyro sighed. "Let's just say that Terrador's training regime made fighting two dozen Grublins look easy."

"That bad, huh?" Cynder said.

"Wait a minute; you said you trained with Fire. Who trained you?" Eve asked.

"Blaze, Ignitus' apprentice." Spyro answered.

"Ignitus has an apprentice?" Eve wondered.

"Yeah, apparently, all of the Guardians have at least one." Spyro said before they continued eating their meal.

Halfway through their meal, Lex arrives, and his entrance is rather grand. He bursts through the door and flew towards the counter. He starts to ask urgently for something, but the female mole only responds by pointing at the table the other young dragons are sitting on. He flew towards the table, took the spot beside Eve and start gobbling his food. After about halfway through his meal, he started to eat like a normal dragon, not like one that hasn't eaten for a week.

"So, how'd training go, Lex?" Eve asked, still a bit weirded out.

"Not bad, I think." Lex answered.

"Did everything go well with Cyril?" Spyro asked.

"Well, we got off to a rocky start, but we got so caught up in training that we kinda forgot about it." Lex replied.

"And why are you so late?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, so about ten minutes or so before training ends, Cyril showed me this awesome move called 'Ice Armour' and..."

"Ice armour? Oh, you mean the 'Elemental Armour'!" Spyro interrupted.

"Elemental Armour?"

"Ice isn't the only element that can create body armour for their users, Lex." Spyro informed.

"Cool." Lex said. He goes back to explaining. "As I was saying, Cyril showed me the Elemental Armour move and then offered me to try. Of course, I said yes, so I summoned my armour and tested it out and..."

"Wait, you actually managed to summon your armour?!" Spyro asked, shocked.

"Yep."

"Please don't tell me you got it in your first try." Spyro said

"Actually, I do. Though, Cyril said that the armour's to thin, but well, it is my first try. Why'd you ask?" Lex asked. It is then that Lex noticed the surprised look on Spyro's face.

"Because the Elemental Armour is an advanced technique. Not that advanced but, it's still advanced." Spyro said.

"But, it's pretty simple in theory." Lex said, remembering the steps needed to make one. "Guess I'm a pretty quick learner, huh?" he grins.

"I know it is simple as a theory, but the energy needed to completely cover your body is... massive." Spyro said.

"Whoa, my whole body? Nah, I'm not there yet. I only managed to get my claws, horns, wings and tail blade." Lex said. "Now, do you want me to finish the story or not?"

"Carry on."

"Okay, so after I tested out my armour on some dummies, I found out that I can't take the armour off the normal way."

"What?"

"Yeah so, if you want to take the armour off, you have to concentrate and then the armour disappears. I tried and it didn't work, so I have to take it off..." Lex sighed. "... manually."

"Was it hard?" Eve asked.

"Of course it's hard! The armour practically sticks to my skin!" the ice dragon exclaimed.

"Did Cyril help?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, he helped. For the first five minutes. After that, he ditched me." Lex replied. "But, enough of me. Let's hear about you guys. How'd your training go, Spyro?" He asked.

Spyro was about to tell him, but he was interrupted with the arrival of a certain dragonfly. "Spyro! Bro! How ya doin'?" the dragonfly greeted.

"Sparx! I'm doing fine, thanks. How are Mom and Dad?" Spyro asked his brother.

"They're fine. A little worried since they didn't hear from us for three years but, they're fine." Sparx replied. "Oh, and I also did the honour of telling them all about our adventures."

"You didn't make stuff up or exaggerate, do you?" Spyro asked.

"Uh... maybe a little." Sparx sheepishly answered.

"Hi Sparx, nice to meet you." Lex greeted.

"Oh, you're that ice chump that got KO'ed on the way here, right?" Sparx said.

"Sparx!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Well, for your information, this ice chump got KO'ed because I saved their lives." Lex said, gesturing to Spyro, Cynder and Eve.

"Even though I found that highly unlikely, that is the truth, so I guess I should thank you." Sparx said.

"You're welcome." Lex said.

"So, how's your day Spyro?" his brother asked.

"Well, my day's a bit simple. First, I trained Earth with Terrador and then, I trained a little Fire with Blaze." Spyro answered.

"Who's Blaze?" Lex asked.

"Ignitus' apprentice." Eve replied.

"Ignitus has an apprentice?" Sparx wondered.

"Yeah, all of the Guardians have at least one." Cynder answered.

"What does Blaze look like?" Lex asked

"He's a bit hard to describe. I think it's easier if you just look over there." Spyro said, pointing at a nearby table. There, Blaze is calmly eating his dinner and the group is quite surprised when they saw him.

"Whoa, that guy looks like bad news." Sparx said.

"You are in for some tough times, my friend." Lex jokingly pats Spyro's back.

"Yeah, I know he looks a bit... intimidating." Spyro said.

"Intimidating doesn't even begin to cover it." Eve said.

"But, he's actually quite nice. And his training is WAY better than Terrador's." Spyro said.

"Well, you know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover." Cynder said.

A mole approached the table. "Hi, Eve. Hi, Cynder." the mole greeted.

"Hi, Forge." Eve and Cynder greeted back at the same time.

"You know this guy?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, Lex, this is Forge. Forge, this is Lex." Eve introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Lex said.

"Likewise." Forge replied.

"And I'm pretty sure you know Spyro." Cynder said and Forge responded with a nod and a silly smile on his face. Everyone can see that the mole is trying to hide a great deal of excitement.

"Forge, it's okay. You can let it out." Spyro said with a light chuckle.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SPYRO! IT'S SPYRO, THE PURPLE DRAGON! **THE **PURPLE DRAGON! First, I hung out with Cynder, and now I'm meeting Spyro, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Forge yelled before he started yelling random words while jumping around the table. Meanwhile, the group laughed and Spyro feels flattered somehow seeing Forge's reaction.

"You're a real fan, huh?" Lex said.

"You have no idea." Forge said, calming down. Then, he looks embarrassed. "Sorry you have to see that."

"It's okay." Spyro comforted.

"Anyway, are you guys done with your dinner?" Forge asked.

"Yep." Lex answered. Forge picked up all of the plates and started cleaning the table.

"What are you doing?" Sparx asked.

"Doing my job." Forge replied, still cleaning.

"I thought you work back at the place we visited?" Cynder wondered.

"Oh, I work there too. I work all over the Temple." Forge answered. He lifted all of the plates and walked away from the table. "I gotta get back to work. See you guys later."

-Start Dream-

As his body surged with power, he started to feel a strange presence within him. A dark and evil presence.

"_But, beware..." _

He flew towards the dark dragon and punched it upwards. He felt his power intensifies. Suddenly, he split into thirteen, blue coloured energy versions of himself. They started to hit the dark dragon; each one hit it twelve times. The energy dragons hovered calmly around the dark dragon, which is now bloodied and beaten. Suddenly, the energy dragons flew at the dark dragon at full speed. They all rammed the dark dragon at the same time, creating a massive explosion.

When the explosion ended, there is only one Lex, and the dark dragon is no more. But then, the blue aura around him started to darken. His scale colour started to change as well, into a darker hue. Suddenly, there was a bright light.

"_... for absolute power..."_

When the bright light stopped, he is now in third person view. The field is gone, replaced by a massive crater. He started to zoom in on the centre of the crater. There, a dragon is standing. Getting closer, he realized that the dragon is himself, but with a darker scale colour. He is hanging his head down ominously. Suddenly, his head shot up, revealing a wicked grin on his face.

"_... corrupts absolutely."_

-End Dream-

Lex's eyes shot open. He tilted his head up and observed his surroundings. He is back in his bedroom. His friends are sleeping in their respective beds, with the addition of Sparx that is sleeping on top of Spyro. He wanted to go outside again, but he is far too tired.

He laid his down on the pillow, closed his eyes and sighed.

**Awww, poor Lex... whatever on earth does these dreams mean?**

**Hello guys! I am back! Sorry for the long wait, but I had the most massive writers block EVER. Wait, no, that's not it. Actually, I had an EXPLOSION of ideas for other stories, so I wrote them first. **

**Oh yeah, I wanted to put this chapter, but I forgot. So, here goes (inhales deeply) ERHMAHGERDH! The views, IT'S OVER 1000!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**XIV IMAGINARY LEX XIV**


End file.
